High Priest
by gali-o
Summary: YukitoXTouya, one shot! more summary inside


Disclaimer: character belong to CLAMP

**Author's Notes: **My first TRC fanfiction. This story was written as a birthday gift for my friend, Unknown289 (It's a bit late but, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!)

Summary : Touya is a good king, Yukito didn't doubt it. However, when he put off all of his king-ness, Yukito can't consider him as 'good' anymore. King Touya is a great king Yukito ever witness but Touya is a totally different person after the said person took his chastity. Rape fic! Don't read if you expecting something sweet about Touya and Yukiusagi, Touya was bad guy here.

_Yukito POV_

I knew him for many years. We're always together since we were so little that I'm not even remember since when. We're close to each other, playing together, a lot. There are times when we should apart, for me studying under Highest Priest Yue's surveillance and him under King Clow. There is time when I should back to shrine when night fell the dark veil upon Clow country, Touya the prince had his own royal bedroom.

I admitted that sometimes, when there is celebration in the country or ceremony, High Priest Yue should stay overnight at the Palace. I followed my only teacher, assistance him during the so-called ceremony. Learning how prepare it from very beginning until the last step, one by one. It is tiresome but worth me a great Priest someday.

After long ceremonious process, Touya often offer me to sleep in his chamber. I'm hesitated at first because he is the heir while I'm not even High Priest assistant even tough I do the assistance. Well, not until he said that the room was too big for him alone, too empty after the Queen's death.

At first, I remember, I'm too nervous sleeping around the luxury which too luxury from my current state. I tried hard not to stare too long at everything I admire, but he didn't laugh at all at my naïve-ness which made me feel stupid no matter how I think about it now. After the first, there are second, third, fourth, and more as time went so fast with uncountable ceremony.

It is became habit that I'll stay with him. Until one day when Clow king death, I stay with him. There, that night, I wished that the King's death were just imagination. I keep him accompanied in his chamber until the morning light illuminates the illusion with cruel truth.

Often, I saw cruel truth without capability to do something; I don't have power to do such thing. After the mournful moment, I was thrown deep in my study just as him. We barely met each other except weekend. I'm glad that it just natural for High Priest to attach to royal family.

My tired was well paid by seeing Your Highness face during the ceremony, and after that if I were lucky enough to stay overnight at the Palace. Then we would spend the night for chatting until down fall before I excuse myself to my designated chamber. Well, after became the new King, it would be impolite if we still shared bed. If I were unlucky because I had had many things to do as High Priest assistant, it was more than enough to have short chat before off I go for another duty call.

After I became the new High Priest of the country, I had plenty assistant to do the side job for me. I spent most of my time beside Your Highness side, gradually reporting about my 'sight', 'vision', and anything connected to his beloved sister and wealthy of Clow country. Became High Priest grant me lot of time with him.

So there we were, talk to each other about so much thing as I also was his advisor. It felt as we were back to the past; even tough less adventure, less study and more duty, which also more complicated. I didn't mind at all, I like being a priest and around my King.

Until one day-read: night- when I gradually remorse of having those habit…

It is became habit that I'll stay with him, shared his bed for us before he became the new King. It is became habit too that I often stay in his room for night talk. I didn't realize that this habit will bring me to another habit of his.

On that fated night, which I couldn't remember correctly and didn't want to remember correctly or every detail of it, my very King… The one who is being called King, the Greatest amongst great King, Touya'Ou… My King, and my childhood friend, raped me…

From the remained memory in my head, it was after the ceremony again. The night was hot and I drunk much to replace my sweat at feast. Too bad for me that the drinks and foods didn't made me feeling better at all, I felt uneasiness as if I'm going to get sick. The thickness of my robe only added more inconvenient so I excuse my self for cool night air. While stepping between the emptiness of hallway and gigantic pillars, someone tapped my shoulder.

It was one of the guards. He said that the King want to talk with me. He answered that the feast was over a while ago when I asked about the banquet. After receiving my nod, he went back to where he came from. Not feeling so good since beginning of the day, I walked toward Touya's chamber. I planned to excuse my self as soon as the business was off to get some rest.

When I entered, there is just moon illuminated the chamber. Shadowy figure sat alone in cushion chair.

"Your Majesty…"

"Yuki, it just us here," said the already grown man.

"Sure, Touya. I almost forgot."

"You already did," he said while patted the empty space beside him, ask me to sit there.

"Ah, my bad," I smiled sheepishly then sat there.

""Why's so dark here?" my eyes can't not wonder around, trying to get familiar among shadows.

"Well, I've thought that shine from moon will make you look gorgeous. And it did."

Without me noticing, he already placed his arm around my back and the other hand cupped my cheek. He brought me closer and there I'm still thinking about anything else!

"Oh, by the way, guard said that you have something to say," I thought that his hug just affectionate way to say 'you must be tired'.

"Yes, I am."

Then he kissed my cheek, I mean, he nuzzled his nose on my cheek.

"What's wrong Touya?" I confused with his act.

"Nh, don't you think it's hot here?" he returned with other question after pulled back his face and his arms.

"Yeah, It has been hot lately," I unbutton my outer robe and put it aside.

Then I turned to him again, "Can I get some water?"

Touya sat up from the chair and walk near wall. He was busy there while I'm undone my other robes. I remember that I wore layers of it, so many that I couldn't stop sweating as long as I'm still wearing those formal clothes. When I'm finished, he back with the water.

"Here."

I took the glass from him and emptied the silver ware, I found that the water tasted different but I thought that maybe it's because my not-so-healthy condition.

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

He returned the smile and rumpled my hair. I whined his name, showed my disagreement for his action. Of course, he knew that I enjoyed the affection he gave me because his grin grew wider.

"What is it do you want to say?" I asked him again for the third time already.

"Hm, nice question do you have there," he said and pulled me to follow him.

From the front part of his room, where he received visit from other family member and ministers, to his inner chamber, the private one. The chambers separated by thick wooden door as if hiding whatever inside the room from outsider. Nobody allowed entering this part except close family, which is only Princess Sakura now, except he allowed particular person to enter.

Truthfully, that was my first time entered the room. Since he became king, we only talking until sun raised in front room and fell asleep in front room so far. I barely able made him accompanied during the early day as King because he can't sleep. This room reminds him about former King. A lot. Because normally I'm not allowed to enter, I wonder that something bad might happen to him.

I was worry that I can't think straight. I didn't get any bad vision about him, so I kept guessing what was happened. I can't red his face even tough my eyes now more used to dark place.

"Touya, Is there something that bothers you?"

"Yuki…"

"Tell me, maybe I could sort of…help?"

"You'll find out soon," that was the last straightest thing I've heard from him that night.

The second later, he grabbed me by hand and pinned me to the door. I was shocked and before recovered from sudden action, there he kissed me. I was so terrified that my body felt numb. He kissed my lips, pushed me further to the door as if I could go anywhere, and inserted something to my mouth, which later I recognize as his tongue. After roams over my mouth and took my breathe away, he pulled back for air.

"T..T..Touya!" I snapped him once he left my mouth.

At that point, I really worried about him. Shocked by the fact about kissed forcefully by your same-genre childhood friend who also your King made me dumb too. I couldn't register what was that, until I felt his lips on my bare chest. And I still didn't remember when he unbuttoned my clothes?!

"T..T..Touya!!" I tried my best to wake him, prevented him from going any further. To bring back Touya I knew…

"Scared, Yuki?" his voice was something new for my ears.

Husky, dominant, determinant, hot, sexy, lusty, low, and dangerously tempting. I stunned there, surprised as if he grew another head, for seconds before he continued his ministration. Then the next thing registered between my numbness mind was, maybe Touya possessed by something.

"Touya! Wake up! _Aaah.. _Stop!!"

Whatever I said and did, didn't stop him. He looked like enjoyed it, when he finally discarded my latest piece of article and threw it triumphantly to marbled floor.

"Ha..ha..ha..ha.. Now, you're completely mine…" he said full of satisfaction.

Maybe it was sweat on my face. Or maybe it was wet trail of his saliva. But there's possibility that it was my tears.

I couldn't see him. Too afraid to see… All I knew, his hand was _there_ and pumped me until I couldn't get hold of myself. It was a shame for me, The Highest Priest, came in my King's hand. For me, Yukito Tsukishiro to came in his childhood friend's hand, Touya Reed.

I couldn't see him. Too afraid to see… All I knew, his voice was hoarse. He made my body stiff with every words he blew to my ears. He said about how adorable I am, how he wanted me more and more, how he desperately wanted to fucked me. He laugh at me like a maniac.

I couldn't see him. Too afraid to see… All I knew, his touch was drove me mad. He used both of his hands, and his lips too while his body made me pressed to the door. His strong arm then lifted me, threw me onto bed before his larger stronger body prevent me from escaping. Then again, he touches me…

It hurt a lot, I screamed in fear mixed with my pain and my will to stop this insanity, when he entered something in my back entrance. The thing, which later I knew was his finger, curling and slid back and forth. My body tensed because that, before the pain subsided, he added second, then the third and moved it.

During that time, I was sure that Touya said something. But the words never reached my ears, I was too busy to subsided the pain. Oh, but I heard him say about relax to decrease the pain. I tried to but fail and he chuckled at my worthless effort.

I felt so much relieve when the fingers left me. But it didn't last long as something bigger and harder entered me again. I remember that I was screaming more in pain. It felt like he ripped me from inside. My whole body screaming more as he moved inside me, tore me apart.

"Stop… Please stop… I can't…" I couldn't no longer scream.

My struggle, which came to avail has drained my energy, so did my effort to bear the pain.

But I was wrong because I scream again when he hold my manhood again. However he tried to distract me from pain in my back, it still too much. And again, he got the point to bring both of us to peak.

Then he releases me from his hold, pulled out _his _from my entrance. I still didn't move on the bed, exhausted after losing my virginity. I closed my eyes, panted for more air to fill my lungs, half-choked due to sobs as tears running in my cheek..

When he touched me, I've thought that he was about to say sorry. But now, completely naked, he had his robe on awhile ago, he pulled me into his embrace. He positioned me in sitting position, before he starting to rape me again…

And again…

And again…

Yes, Touya just simply raped me several times that night. I didn't know how many, I just felt sore, my body, my mind, my senses, my soul, my heart, felt so numb. Then my consciousness drifted away from me, throwing all I could say as reality through the blur line of dream… As well as my wish, that tomorrow will never come, that the sun will never rise, mocked me. Because tomorrow will come eventually. And sun will rise again…

* * *

I'm not an English native speaker so, the grammar were suck, yes. So, if there's anybody who likely help me with the grammar for free, than I'm more than glad…Yes, That's it. And review are welcome…


End file.
